Forget Me Not
by Hollow Panda
Summary: After an accident that nearly killed her, Lightning's condition seemed to be irreversible. With a fresh new start, can Fang make the woman fall in love with her all over again, before she falls for someone else? AU and OOCness
1. Forget Me Not

A/N: Big thanks to RatedRSuperStar87 for helping me with the plot. I won't keep you guys! See any errors, point them out.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, leaving the moon to finish the job of keeping the world alight. The street lights switched on to aid drivers when it sensed the approaching darkness. It was the starting of rush hour, meaning people were leaving work and heading home to see their wonderful family. It also meant people were more than likely to not pay as much attention to the other drivers around them. Another veritable that wasn't helping was the heavy downpour of rain. You'd be lucky to survive this trip with your car undamaged.

"Going to be late for my own wedding.." The woman tsked to herself. She reached into her console, retrieving her phone before hitting speed dial. She clicked the phone on speaker, never liking the idea of texting and driving. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, pulling to a stop for the red light while waiting for her sister to answer the phone. When she was about to hang up, she heard the girl's voice through the phone.

"Claire! Where are you? The wedding is starting in twenty minutes!" Said Serah, praying her sister didn't get cold feet in hour before the wedding. It wasn't often that her sister backed down on something, she knew, but everyone would at some point. She was ready to support her sister's decision, even if it would hurt her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Lightning winced at hearing her little sister yell. It was more so from the memories rather the action. She hated how every time her sister said her name, she sounded more and more like their mother, though she would never tell her that. She merged into her left lane, taking another stop for the light. "I know, Serah. Make sure Fang knows I'm running late. I'm having terrible luck with traffic. I have to go, but Serah? I love you." Lightning said, feeling an overwhelming sense to be thankful to everyone that's stood by her through the years. She wanted to make sure her biggest supporter knew she mattered.

Serah was a bit surprised at Lightning's words. She knew her sister had begun hiding her emotions since moving out, she wasn't used to her throwing around the L word like she did as Claire. No, she was Lightning Farron, she burned her connections to the small town girl with the destruction that only lightning can cause. Serah swallowed down her uneasiness to wish her sister goodbye, "I love you too, Light. Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah." Was Lightning's only reply before hanging up and tossing the phone into the seat next to her. She was glad that Serah didn't question the gesture, since she didn't have an explanation for it. She wish she could hear Fang's voice, she had a way of just making her feel at ease. She just wanted to hear three little words, words that never meant anything to her until the woman had said them, now, they were the only words important to her.

Lightning looked both ways, alway being a cautious driver, before making her left turn. The light had turned green while the others stayed red, allowing only turns to be made. In no particular rush, she made her way across, not thinking of checking for cars again. She was too distracted by family to notice the screeching of tires coming from her right. Too involved in her own thoughts to hear the horns signifying her fast approaching danger.

In an instant, Lightning's airbags deploy as her car spun from being slammed by the car that had been speeding, completely ignoring the red light. Lucky for her, he only hit the back-end of her car, causing her to do a 180; she ended in the position opposite than when she started. She shook her head, trying to clear the ringing in her head, but it was no good. _Clear minds mean clearer actions_. She touched her eye, wiping the blood away from the small cut caused by flying debris. She looked out of the windshield, seeing the strangers wave to grab her attention. She gave them a thumbs up, letting them know she was alright, albeit a little shaken. No one could prepare them for what happened next.

Traveling faster than a train, a police suv hydroplaned into the side of the car, the same side Lightning was on. The onlookers watched in horror as the woman's car flipped after being completely totaled, going around one full time before stopping on its top. They all held their breaths, waiting for the woman to respond, to see another thumbs up. Panic sunk in when she didn't move. Although someone had already called the police, others began calling, frantic for all three drivers. A handful of people ran to the scene, hoping to help in any way possible until the ambulance arrived.

The cop was unharmed, and the bank robber laid unconscious on the wet concrete after a man pulled him out of his car. The worse of it seemed to be Lightning's car. The windows on the left side of the car had been shattered. The whole left side had been so badly dented in, there was no way the door could be open without the Jaws Of Life. One man got down, trying to check the woman's pulse. He noticed the pool of blood collecting at the roof of the car. "Hey! She's losing a lot of blood! Should we flip it?" The man asked his wife, who was on the phone with 911. She asked them before relaying the message to her husband.

"They said try not to shake her too much but to pull her out of the car!" She yelled over the noise. The man got down again, thinking of the best way to help her. He reached for her seat belt first, un-buckling it so that he can better reach the woman. When Lightning's body slumped down, the man quickly repositioned the girl. Instead of her head, she landed on her shoulder. The man waved to the cop, asking for his assistance. Together, both men pulled Lightning from the wrecked vehicle. The first man winced, imagining the pain. The cop looked over the young woman's injuries, looking at the damage he had done.

Besides the blood on her clothes, Lightning had broken glass from the window embedded in her shoulder and face. She had a deep gash on her cheek and her hair was matted with blood, changing the color from pink to red. Where her head laid, another pile of blood was beginning to form, which also explained the pool of the thick, crimson liquid in the car. Light must have banged her head hard on something. There was also a trail of blood coming from the woman's mouth and ears. Everyone felt helpless as they waited for aid to show.

When the ambulance pulled in, two nurses jumped from the back of the truck, quickly pulling a stretcher with them. They reached the unconscious woman on ground, checking her vitals before moving her. The female nurse checked her pulse and lungs, before gesturing the other nurse to help her onto the bed. The police quickly showed, collecting statements from the witnesses, before throwing the criminal in the back of their car. Once Lightning was loaded until the ambulance, the cop from earlier asked for join them, "I want to make sure she's okay and to apologize."

As they sped off, the male nurse called the hospital, informing them of the patient, "Patient's name is Claire Farron, she's a Sergeant in the Guardian Corps. Patient has a deep gash along her cheekbone and a possible concussion. She isn't responding to any activity and may be suffering from internal bleeding." The nurse checked the monitors again, hoping the readings would be better. "her pulse is dropping, I don't know if she's going to make it."

They drove as fast as they could. They ran most red lights, finally pulling into the ER after fifteen long minutes. As the doctor on duty came rushing out, the doors to the ambulance was pushed open, pulling the patient with them. The doctor looked like she seen a ghost, wish she had when her eyes rested on the woman before her. She quickly ordered the nurses to fully examine the woman to see what further damage had been done. Before she could operate, she had to make a phone call. She prayed that she could do whatever she could for the woman. She placed the phone to her ear before rushing inside to help with prep.

xXx

Whispers had erupted from the hall the moment Fang stepped out, letting them know the wedding was going to start later than expected. Everyone that knew Fang, wondered if Light has called it off. Everyone that knew Light, knew that the woman might have gotten he'd up with something. Some just questioned if there was going to be a wedding at all. It wasn't like the woman to be late, but they were sure it must have been important.

Back in the dressing room, Fang paced back and forth as Serah sat, clenching her phone. They had been waiting for the bride to show. The ceremony was scheduled to start over an hour ago, the guests waiting impatiently. Fang was worried. It wasn't Light to hold them up, she was almost early or on time for everything. She was worried something had happened. She tried to ignore her gut, but with each passing second, her mind started to follow. There was a soft, gentle knock on the door before it opened, revealing her younger sister, Vanille. She still had a crease on her forehead, meaning she still hadn't seen the woman.

"I told them that she should be a bit longer. I know you're worried Fang, but please sit down." Vanille said while pulling her sister over to the couch. Fang let out a deep sigh, clearly frustrated with the events. She shoved her fingers through her wild mane, effectively making it messier than before. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down before her mind and gut win over her heart.

"I know I shouldn't, but I just feel like something isn't right. Every ounce of my being wants to look for her, to make sure she's okay. I can't stop thinking that maybe, just maybe, her parents got to her. I just don't know what to do." Fang confessed to the younger girls, letting out a shaky breath. She was hoping that they could convince her she was over thinking things. The room filled with silence though, no one saying how they felt. They all must have thought the same thing.

"Fang, I know my sister. There isn't any other place she'd want to be but here." Serah told her. She regretted the words when she saw the woman's saddened smile.

"I know that, Serah. That's what worries me more." Fang said before she felt her own sister's hands pat her shoulders. She turned to Vanille, feeling warmth from the smile that reached the young miss' eyes. "You know what will cheer you up? A drink!" Vanille exclaimed loudly before pulling a flask from nowhere. Vanille placed the flask in Fang's hand before feeling her phone vibrate against her chest. She reached and retrieved her phone, checking the caller id before answering. "I have to get this, Fang. I'm still on call."

Vanille quietly closed the door before answering the phone. She was annoyed that she received a call at her sister's wedding, but she knew it had to be a good reason. "This better be important, Rose." Vanille hissed into the phone. She heard the people talking in the background. She grimaced when she heard that the patient had internal bleeding, as well as blood filling the lung, which usually meant a lung was punctured. The patient also had a fractured eye socket and glass jammed into their cerebrum, just scratching the amygdala and cutting into the hippocampus.

Having graduated Nursing school, Vanille had been a RN for over six months. Though she was still considered new, she quickly became a favorite for her bubbly attitude and her astounding talent in medicine. It took two nurses to do a job that she could single-handedly do in under twenty minutes. She had taken the day off but promised them she'd be there if they called. She just didn't actually think they'd need her.

The nurse felt bad for the patient, who was more than lucky to still be alive, but she has other things to worry about. She couldn't help but to feel guilty for thinking selfishly. She heard Rose take a deep sigh, can imagine her pinching the bridge of her nose. she let out a sigh of her own before ushering the doctor to explain why she had called, "Rose, with all due respect, I have to get back to my sister. She's worried about-"

"It's Lightning"

The shock hit Vanille like a wave, rippling through her, pulling her into the rough current. She dropped the phone, took in a quick breath of air as the news finally settled in. She didn't need to ask what the woman was talking about. She knew, from Serah's uneasiness and Fang's gut, she knew that patient was her best friend. The tears started falling from her eyes as she thought of Fang. The couple had already been through hell and back, Vanille wasn't sure how much her sister would be able to handle before she just gave up on the woman.

"Van, what's wrong?" Came from behind her as she turned around, locking eyes with Fang. Her eyes went wide, like a deer caught in the headlights, thinking of how her sister was going to react. Serah came from behind Fang, picking up the phone, still hearing the person call out to her friend. She went for the phone, asking about the matter that shook Vanille enough to bring tears. Fang and Vanille watched Serah as it seemed to cause the same reaction that Vanille had moments ago.

"Oh, God..." Serah said as she slowly placed her hand over mouth. She locked eyes with Vanille before looking at Fang, eyes screaming to release the tears she tried her best to hold in. Fang looked between the two, swallowing the lump that lodged in her throat. She felt her heart drop in the pit of her stomach, comfirming what she feared. "Is it Sunshine?" She asked, sounding so weak. She normally hated how her emotions betrayed her tough exterior but right now, she couldn't care less. She visibly tensed as a single tear escaped, traveling slowly down Serah's face.

"I'm sorry, Fang."

* * *

A/N: So, as you can see, there's a lot of unanswered questions and for some people, each chapter might make more or answer a few. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this new story.

P.S.

I'll finish with the next chapter of A Walk Through The Park next week, I need to heavily edit it before it's ready for you guys. Anyway, Review, follow or Favorite!


	2. Bad Blood

Vanille had been the one to speed to the hospital after they received the news, since both Fang and Serah were unfit to be behind the wheel, too distressed to think rationally. Lightning had still been in surgery when they arrived, though that didn't stop the oldest of the three to demand to see the woman. Fang had gotten hostile with the receptionist while shouting in her Pulsian language, something she did often when she was upset. Unable to take no for an answer, security was called to apprehend Fang. She managed to knock down two guards before more showed up with taser guns drawn. Since neither Serah nor Vanille could calm the woman, the nurses decided to sedate Fang until she gained control of her anger and actions. Though it didn't put her to sleep like they had hoped, it did well to calm her raging emotions.

Fang sat quietly beside Serah and waited for any news on her fiancée as Vanille continued to pace the waiting room. "It's going to be all right, your sister is a strong woman." Fang had whispered to Serah as she drew the crying girl's head to her chest. She was hoping to convince Serah of that, even if she herself didn't believe it at the moment. After another long hour, the operating surgeon stepped out of the OR. Fang, completely wrapped in her own mind, didn't realize that the doctor stopped in front of her until Serah tapped her shoulder. The doctor told the three that Lightning was in recovery and that she would be allowed one guest at a time. Fang quickly stated that it should be Serah, but Serah insisted that Fang should be the one to go. After a few minutes of hushed arguing, it was decided that Fang would go see Lightning.

Fang sat quietly by Lightning's side as the woman laid in a bed. Fang assumed she must have been sleeping, if the heart monitor meant anything. She gently rubbed her thumb against her fiancée's cheek, letting it slide down to her lip before pulling back and taking Light's hand in her own. She exhaled, letting the memories of the day flood her mind once again. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but somehow, it had turned into one of her worse. She was too close to sleeping alone tonight, though she didn't think she would last long without Lightning. Fang wiped her own cheek, erasing the evidence of the emotion she felt. She had never been so vulnerable, never allowed her weakness to slip through her bad girl exterior. She was supposed to be the strong one, the rock. There was only one person that knew that not to be true, and the very girl was laying in the hospital after a horrifying accident.

The fair skinned beauty had bandages wrapped around her head, which needed to be changed soon, having started to turn red. She also had bandages on the exposed portions of her arms. There were more, Fang was sure, just hidden under clothes and blankets. Along with the different bags giving Lightning blood and fluids, the woman had a face mask connected to a machine to help her breathing as well. She was such a strong person, but now, looked so fragile.

Fang planted a gentle kiss on the back of Lightning's hand before placing it back on the bed. She didn't want to cause the woman more pain than she was already in. She couldn't help but to blame herself. Had she never proposed to Lightning, they would have never planned a wedding, and Lightning would have never been in the car accident. She shook her head of those thoughts immediately after, knowing she needed to be strong for Serah and Vanille. Lightning meant something to all of them. If it wasn't for Vanille and Lightning's friendship, Fang would have never met the love of her life. She owed her happiness to her younger sister. Fang slid her hand over her face when she heard a knock on the door, hoping to appear as calm as she was knew for. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal the doctor responsible for saving Lightning's life, though she doubted they felt that way. She was one of the youngest doctors on the planet, only being twenty-two. No one questioned how she managed to acquire the M.D. after her name, but rumors still spread. The doctor was a beautiful woman with her hair pulled back into a braid. Fang could tell by the look in her green eyes that the woman was exhausted. She knew from what Vanille said that the woman was usually cheerful and upbeat, but that wasn't the woman in front of her. Her mind couldn't process why the woman would be affected by Lightning. She didn't speak a word until she stopped beside Fang. "Due to the extent of her injuries, it was for the better to put her in the coma."

"No, I'm grateful. I wouldn't want her to feel guilty when I showed up. Thank you." Fang spoke, happy to finally have some light shed on Light's condition.

"She lost a substantial amount of blood, I'm amazed she managed to make it to the hospital." The doctor walked over to the end of the bed, grabbing the chart hanging off the end. "One of her lungs collapsed, she has to stay in the hospital until the chest tube can be taken out. When she wakes up, I'll take off the face mask. I just need to know she is able to breath on her own."

Fang looked from the doctor back to her fiancée, trying to process all the new information she received. She wasn't aware of how serious the car accident was just by looking, but hearing about it almost broke her. She took a moment to compose herself. "Is anything I can do to help her?"

"There is one thing, though, from reading through her records, I know this is hard to ask for. Are you able to contact her parents? Given the nature of her injuries, I want to exercise all options possible." The doctor asked. A long minute past before Fang made any type of response. She stood suddenly, turning to leave the room. She placed a hand on the door handle, but mumbled a reply before leaving, "I'll ask Serah to.

Once outside the room, Fang took another calming breath before she walked towards the waiting room where she had left Serah and Vanille. She couldn't help but think about the future altercations that were promised to occur when Mr. and Mrs. Farron arrived. She hoped that they could understand where she would be coming from but she doubted it. The girls stood when Fang turned the corner. She told them that they were allowed to see Lightning, but when they walked passed her, Fang tapped Serah's shoulder. "Serah, can I speak to you for a minute?" Fang whispered. The young girl looked between her and Vanille, who also stopped when Fang had spoken. "You go ahead, Vanille. I'll be there in a few minutes." Serah encouraged Vanille, even forcing a smile to convince her of going without her. It was her sister's turn to look between the two, hesitating before nodding slowly and leaving the women to talk in private.

Fang directed Serah down a hallway. When it took a few tries for her to form a sentence, Serah began to worry about her sister's well being. "Serah," Fang started, "I need you to call your parents." The look on Serah's face showed the emotions running through Fang. Serah was more than surprised to hear Fang's request. "Bu-but, I don't understand, why do you need them? You're listed as Claire's emergency contact." Serah questioned, unable to stop the concern from overwhelming her.

Fang expected the concern in such a question, though it didn't help the uneasiness she already felt. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before placing her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "Serah," She started, "please, she needs them. I'm sure they'll want to blame me for not having contacted them. All I'm asking is for you to call them and get them here. I'll explain everything else to them."

She hugged her then, both wanting to comfort her and feel comforted. Fang gestured for Serah to visit her sister, telling her she'd catch up in a minute. Fang watched as Serah turned the corner before heading the other direction. There was one other thing she needed to do before she lost the nerve. She walked to the receptionist from earlier, apologizing for her behavior and asking for the pay phone. The woman pointed down another hallway and Fang thanked her. Fang never liked talking on the phone, she preferred to text, but she left her phone in the dressing room at the wedding hall. She picked up the phone and dialed, listening to tone of each button that was pressed. When the line continued to rang, Fang looked at her watch, realizing her mistake at calling so late. She had expected the answering machine to pick up, but instead, heard a groggy man's voice sound through the phone. "Hello?"

"Can you come to the hospital, please? I need you." She whispered, proved right that she couldn't trust her voice.

xxx

Fang rolled the sleeve of the blue dress shirt to her elbows. She was leaning against the wall that gave view to the elevators. Serah had called her parents after they moved Lightning into her own, more private, room. Fang had promised Serah that she'd discuss the accident to them, so she didn't have to deal with them later. It had been two years since they last seen hide nor hair of their eldest daughter. Of course they placed the blame on Fang, though it had been Lightning's idea to hide away. She could just imagine the things Light would say to her when she woke up. Fang wasn't too fond of being on the other side of Lightning's wrath, having witnessed it many a times with Snow, Serah's boyfriend. She glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time, wondering when any of them would show.

As if on cue, the ding from the elevator fixed Fang's posture.

Out stepped an attractive woman with long, light red hair, drawn back into a twist. Her features were soft, though age and years of stress were apparent. She looked to be in her mid-forties. She wore a simple dress, that did nothing to hide her frame. She resembled Serah more so than Light. Followed close behind was a man of blond hair, styled in a sensible way. He wore a scowl that seemed almost permanent on his face. Dressed in slacks and a sweater, his arm was wrapped around the shoulders of his wife. Unfortunately for Lightning, she resembled her father the most.

Fang calmly stepped away from the wall, walking to meet her would-be-in-laws. "Mr. and Mrs. Far-"

Fang wasn't able to finish her sentence due to Mr. Farron's fist connecting with her jaw. Not expecting such strength, she bit her lip when her head whipped to the side from the speed. Lightning definitely took after her father.

"Where the hell is my daughter!" He shouted before grabbing onto the collar of her shirt.

She looked at him with hate filled eyes, snarling at him. "You think you would have learned your lesson on hitting girls when your daughter left you." She knew she struck a cord when his eyes darkened. He shoved her into the wall she had been leaning on not moments earlier.

"You're not a woman, you're a sorry excuse for human existence, you barbarian." He spat, hoping it caused more damage than it actually had. He breathed heavily through his nose before his wife placed her hand on his shoulder, "Honey, calm down." She tried. When he spared a glance at the woman next to him, Fang struck, sucker punching him like he had her.

"Hit me again and I promise you, it'll be the last." She threatened, though she knew she couldn't. Light loved him too much, why she would never understand.

He shoved Fang against the wall again, only this time, held her there with his forearm against her neck. "My daughter is laying in a hospital bed because of you and you have the nerve to threaten me?" He tried hard to get under Fang's skin, but there was no use. Fang had already prepared herself for the man's spiteful words, even though she agreed with him.

"Because you drove her to me!" Fang yelled, not even a second after his accusations. It was starting to become harder to breathe as his arm pressed tighter to her throat. She didn't try fighting it, feeling like the man was saving her the trouble of offing herself later. She could see the darkening spots in her vision that grew larger with each passing second. She welcomed the sleep, knowing it would be the only way for her to get rest.

"Hey!" She heard a man rounding the corner say, grabbing the man's attention before pulling him off of Fang, causing her to slump to the floor. She coughed when the first rush of air hit her. It burned her throat for a moment, having seen without it for a few minutes. Fang looked up at her savior, who stood in front of her protectively. He wore a white button down with khaki trousers, the same thing he had on earlier. He had threw on the olive coat he had hanging from the coat rack by his front door. He must have rushed out the door if his black boots were any indication. He hadn't bothered pulling his pants from them yet. He also didn't bother with picking out his afro.

"Why not talk it out like adults? I think we're old enough to act civil." Sazh stated, before reaching to help Fang to her feet. Mr. Farron adjusted his clothing before standing up straight.

"That animal wouldn't know the meaning of civil." He said before storming off in search of his daughter, his wife hot on his trail.

Sazh shook his head while turning to fully face Fang, mumbling about age. He pointed behind him to the figure that grew smaller down the hallway. "I guess that stick in the mud is Jack Farron?" He joked, succeeding on making Fang laugh.

"More like Jackass Farron."

xxx

"I can see why you called me, but I don't understand. Why would they need them here? Last I knew, Soldier girl was an adult." The dark skinned man asked, confused with the story telling that his adopted daughter started.

"Apparently they need information on her medical history that they can't get by searching her name." Fang said before sipping from her cup.

They were sitting in the cafeteria after the fight earlier. Fang insisted on getting coffee before being treated for her swollen cheek. There weren't many guests in the room, given the fact it was four in the morning. Visiting hours ended at 9, but since Vanille pulled some strings, Lightning's room was allowed to be occupied all hours of the day. Not wanting to run a 'perfect family reunion,' Fang chose to stay away from her girlfriend's room until Serah deemed it safe.

Sazh spoke again. "You said she changed her name, right?" Fang nodded, "Well, maybe they need her parents' permission before going through the older files." The wise man reasoned. Fang shook her head, still drinking from her cup.

"Ain't possible. Light has no relatives. The only way they could know of them _is_ by going through _Claire's_ records." Fang said, as if it were common knowledge. She hadn't spoken to Sazh for more than a year, and even then, the conversations were scarce. They would only discuss Vanille and each other, never Lightning or their relationship. It wasn't that Sazh didn't want to her about his daughter's happiness, it was Fang would never brought it up. She wanted a haven for Lightning to be comfortable in when the woman ever talked about her issues. This was the first time Fang told anyone.

Sazh tapped a finger to his chin for a seconds before sighing. "I'm stumped. I just hope Jack-"

"-Ass," Fang interrupted.

"-Doesn't kill you before Light gets to go home. You really hate the man, don't you?" He asked with a smirk.

They continued to drink their coffee in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, they left the cafeteria in search of something else to do. Snow had shown up to comfort Fang, relieving Fang of the job. She was thankful that he managed to grab her cell phone before leaving the wedding yesterday. She pressed the power button, lighting up the screen. On her wallpaper was a picture of Lightning. Fang had taken the picture after a day of cleaning. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had been wearing a white tank top as well as brown short shorts. She later complained that she looked bad in the picture and tried to delete it, but Fang found ways to distract her from obtaining her goal.

Fang smiled at the screen before it went black again. She pressed the button to display the picture when a man approached her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am? Are you the friend of the pink haired woman?" He asked. She looked up at the man, taking him in before standing. She stood a few inches taller than him, which seemed to scare the officer some. She extended her hand, "Yun Fang, her fiancée."

"Officer Benton. I would like to apologize to both you and that woman. I was the one responsible for the second car crash." He said, reaching for Fang's hand.

They shook hands, "Don't worry about-Wait, did you say second crash?" Fang asked. It was the first she heard about there being two accidents. She knew nothing of what happened until someone told her. Vanille hadn't told her anything apart from the fact that Light was in a car accident. She learned of her injuries when the doctor talked to her.

"Yes, the bank robber I was chasing smashed into her car, but due to the rain, I wasn't able to stop in enough time before I hit her. I was told that I caused most of the damage." Benton said, apologizing again for the trouble he had caused.

Fang reassured him that she could not be upset with him over something he had no control over and told the man not to worry. She sat down as the man retired to his home for the evening, saying he wanted to kiss his wife and kids before they left. She laughed, something about watching someone almost die was enough to make you appreciate the family and friends you had. Fang took a breath after massaging her temple. She knew it would be awhile before she let Light out of her sights again. She would never forgive herself if something were to happen again. As she finally adjust enough to get comfortable, Vanille came rushing down the hall, calling for Fang. Fang jumped to her feet, meeting her adopted sister halfway, scared that Light might have taken a turn for the worse. The excitement behind Vanille's eyes spoke a different route though.

"Lightning's awake."

* * *

A/N:

Sorry I'm wait. I got lost on the road of life xD

But seriously, I do want to say sorry because I took forever to write this! I hope it was as good as the first, if not, yell at me please cause y'all deserve the best that I can give you. I wrote this chapter in two days once I got the beginning right, which I rewrote over fifteen times.

Now, I gotta go before my muse is gone and I can't finish First Encounters.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

P.S.

Does anyone else think it's weird/funny that not only did Laura Bailey play the voice of Serah, but that she also played the voice of kid Trunks and Lust?


End file.
